Tentar te entender
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Troy resolveu tentar entender Sharpay, e estava disposto e sofrer as consequências. Troypay.
1. Uma carona na chuva

**Disclaimer: High School Musical e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sharpay e Troy.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Tentar te entender.**

_Porque apesar de a idolatrarem, muitos tinham medo dela ou a consideravam antipática, mas ninguém tentava entendê-la. Ele resolveu tentar, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse que se afastar daquela que ele pensava ser seu grande amor._

-

-

-

- Será que ela ficou chateada? - Troy perguntava para si mesmo, enquanto guardava suas coisas, se lembrando da conversa que tivera com Gabriella antes dela ir para casa.

[Flashback

- Eu resolvi tentar, Gabriella... Resolvi tentar entender a Sharpay. - As palavras de Troy a atingiram como uma faca. Então ele queria se aproximar da Sharpay? Queria se tornar amigo dela? A morena tentou, mas não conseguiu forçar um sorriso sequer quando soube da notícia. Então ela resolveu forçar, pelo menos, uma animação com a notícia, afinal Gabriella sempre falava para Troy e seus amigos que eles deviam dar uma chance para Sharpay e tudo mais, só que_... "Eu sempre achei a idéia legal, mas porque agora dói tanto?"_ Ela pensava.

- Por quê? - Ela perguntou em um tom secou. Apesar de todo esforço para parecer feliz, não conseguiu.

- Eu não sei... - Troy respondeu um pouco assustado depois de escutar a garota falando em um tom tão diferente do normal. -... Mas você sempre diz que nós devemos tentar entender a Sharpay, que ela não é uma pessoa má e todas essas coisas... Ai eu resolvi dar uma chance para ela. Eu já falei com Chad e os outros, mas nenhum deles concordou. Zeke até queria, mas Chad falou tanto que ele acabou desistindo. Então eu vim perguntar para você, Gabriella: Você vai dar uma chance a Sharpay? - Ele perguntou um pouco sério.

Gabriella o olhou de cima para baixo, deu uma olhada geral por todo o corredor e fitou o chão. Entre todos os seus amigos, ela sempre foi a mais animada quando o assunto era "Tentar ser amiga da Sharpay". Ela estava disposta a tentar se tornar amiga da loira na hora em que algum de seus amigos quisesse ajudá-la. E agora, esse amigo havia surgido. Mas não era um amigo qualquer e sim Troy, seu amor. Talvez fosse por isso que a garota ficou tão confusa com a pergunta afinal, Sharpay era sua maior "rival amorosa", já que ela também gostava de Troy. A morena pensou por um certo tempo, deixando Troy um pouco ansioso e por fim, a garota respondeu.

- Eu... Não sei Troy. - _"Eu não quero que você se aproxime dela... Pode ser qualquer amigo meu, mas você não..."_ Ela pensava enquanto respondia. - Eu preciso pensar tá? - Forçou um sorriso, dessa vez com sucesso. Troy deu um suspiro ao ver que a garota sorria.

- Olha Gabriella... Eu... - Ele riu. - Posso parecer um pouco metido com o que eu vou falar, mas... Não precisa ficar com ciúmes da Sharpay, eu não vou deixar de ficar com você por causa disso. - Gabriella riu um pouco, mas acabou se sentindo mais aliviada com o que o garoto falou.

- Brigada Troy, mas mesmo assim eu quero pensar, tá? Amanhã eu te respondo. - Falou. Troy fez que sim com a cabeça e Gabriella falou que tinha que ir embora. Troy foi beijar o rosto de Gabriella para se despedir, mas a garota se esquivou e foi embora, dando apenas um "Tchau".

_"Troy... Você não vai me esquecer, mesmo andando com a Sharpay?"_ Ela pensava, enquanto ia para casa, chutando algumas pedras que via no caminho.

[Flashback

-

-

Sharpay guardava suas coisas em seu armário, preparando-se para ir embora. Como tinha tido reunião do Clube de Teatro, ela havia ficado na escola até mais tarde. "Aii, eu estou atrasada!" Resmungou para si mesma enquanto acabava de arrumar suas coisas, mais logo sorriu. "A, não tem problema, o Ryan me espera." Concluiu. Saiu às pressas do colégio, que estava completamente vazio. Quando ia sair do colégio, começou a chover.

- Ah, droga! - Resmungou. Logo ela pegou seu celular e quando atenderam, falou. - Oi, Robby! - Ela falava com o motorista da família, que se chamava Robson. - Eu estou aqui no colégio e está chovendo, você pode vir me buscar? Pode, não é? - Falava, irritada.

- Ah, senhorita eu...

- Pode claro! Fabuloso! - Falou, cortando o motorista.

- Mas senhorita, eu não posso. - O motorista falou rápido, com medo de que a loira o interrompesse novamente.

- QUE?! - Gritou. - Como não pode, Robby? Está chovendo aqui, eu não tenho um guarda-chuva, não há ninguém no colégio e você me diz que não pode vir?!

- Sinto muito, senhorita Evans, mas é que agora eu preciso ir buscar a senhora Evans no SPA.

- Aaah, mamãae! - A loira continuava a gritar, bufando. - Quando ela voltar, peça para ela me ligar, que é urgente! Vou pedir para que ela contrate mais dois, não, cinco motoristas!

- Ótima idéia, senhorita Evans!

- Então tá, Robby... - Sharpay falou um pouco irritada, mas alegre por causa da idéia que ela teve. - Mas, o que eu vou fazer?! - Perguntou tarde demais, pois o motorista já havia desligado. - Aah, bando de inúteis! E agora, o que eu vou fazer? Não posso me molhar, senão vou estragar toda a minha roupa...! - A garota se virou para entrar de novo no colégio, mas acabou trombando com algo, ou melhor, com alguém.

- Ai! Você não olha por onde anda, não? - A loira falou, enquanto pegava suas coisas do chão, as limpando com um paninho rosa. Foi quando a pessoa com quem ela havia trombado a ajudou a pegar as coisas.

- Sharpay? - A pessoa perguntou. Logo, Sharpay o reconheceu pela voz.

- T-Troy! - Falou. - Porque você está aqui?!

- Eu é quem pergunto! Não era para você estar na sua mansãão? - Perguntou. Sharpay riu um pouco.

- Ai Troy, esse seu bom humor é ótimo para acalmar pessoas irritadas em dias de chuva! E era sim para eu estar na minha mansãão - Ela o imitou. - Mas eu tive uma reunião com o clube de Teatro e tive que ficar aqui até mais tarde. Já era para eu ter ido embora, mas o meu motorista não pode vir me buscar e agora eu não sei o que fazer. - Falou irritada. Troy sorriu. Era incrível como a loira ficava "meiga" perto dele. Talvez fosse até por esse motivo que ele quis se aproximar dela e_... "Espera! Eu posso começar agora!"_ Ele pensou.

- Ah, Sharpay, eu tive uma idéia... - Falou, assim que eles já haviam recolhido as coisas da loira no chão. - Eu to com o carro do meu pai aqui e estou indo embora agora. Quer uma carona? - Perguntou.

- Isso seria fabuloso, Troy! - Sharpay falou enquanto se aproximava de Troy, que ia recuando.

- Só tem um problema... A gente vai ter que andar um pouco e eu só tenho um guarda-chuva.

- Ah... Não tem problema, eu acho. - Sharpay falou, animada como sempre. - Contanto que eu não molhe minha roupa, tudo bem! - Ela falou. Troy deu um risinho e abriu o guarda-chuva.

Ele fez um sinal para que a loira ficasse mais para dentro do guarda-chuva e ela apenas deu um sorrisinho e entrou mais no guarda-chuva, ficando quase colada no jogador. Troy não sabia o porquê, mais se sentiu corar quando Sharpay o tocou, mesmo que acidentalmente.

Andaram um pouco e logo chegaram no carro. Ele não era luxuoso como o de Sharpay, mas era bonito e confortável. Troy abriu a porta para que Sharpay entrasse e depois entrou. Ligou o rádio e deu a partida carro.

O lugar estava silencioso, só havia o som da música e da chuva, mais nada. Foi quando Troy quebrou o gelo, deixando Sharpay um pouco confusa, já que normalmente era ela quem puxava assunto com o garoto.

- Então... Como foi a reunião? - Ele perguntou, animado.

- Foi legal! Tirando as idéias idiotas que o pessoal deu, foi bom, porque eu, claaro, arrumei todos os problemas! - Ela falou sorrindo. Troy riu um pouco. - O que foi?

- É que... Seu jeito de falar. - Ele começou, mais logo foi interrompido por Sharpay.

- O que tem? O que tem meu jeito de falar? - Ela perguntou em um tom um pouco desesperado, o que fez Troy se assustar um pouco. Ele nunca havia visto Sharpay ligando para o que os outros falavam.

- Nada... É engraçado, mas... Eu gosto. - Ele sorriu. Sharpay suspirou e logo voltou ao seu "estado normal".

- Ah, claro, e porque não gostaria?! Haha, brincalhão como sempre, não é, Troy? - Troy não entendeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Sharpay... - Ele começou. A loira perguntou o que ele queria e ele falou. - Porque você... - Ele ia acabar de falar, mais logo foi interrompido pela loira.

- Ah, Troy! Chegamos na minha casa! - Ela apontou. Troy ficou um pouco surpreso com a beleza da casa, ou melhor, mansão da garota. Ele só havia vindo lá uma vez, mas fazia algum tempo e ele não se lembrava de como ela era grande.

A loira fez um sinal para que um dos seguranças viesse buscá-la e então um homem vestido todo de preto veio com um guarda-chuva rosa escrito "Sharpay Evans" nele que chamava muita atenção, abriu a porta para que a garota saísse. Ela ia sair mais Troy a segurou pelo braço.

- Espera, deixa eu acabar minha pergunta! - Ele falou. Sharpay não sabia o porquê, mas ficou com medo de escutar o que ele queria perguntar então se soltou dele e se abrigou debaixo do guarda-chuva. Forçou um sorriso, coisa que ela sabia fazer muito bem, e falou:

- Você me pergunta amanhã, okay? Eu preciso entrar pra não molhar meu cabelinho! Beijos, Troy! - Antes que o moreno falasse algo, a loira pediu ao motorista que fechasse a porta do carro e ele fechou.

Troy ficou olhando a garota entrar no carro e, vendo que não conseguiria mais falar com ela naquele dia, foi embora.

_"Seu jeito de falar... Porque você não fala assim com todo mundo?"_ Ele pensou, enquanto ia embora.

"Que estranho, eu, Sharpay Evans, com medo?! Haha... Mas... Ah, esquece, eu não vou me preocupar com isso, não é nada. Vou falar com o Ryan!" A loira falava para si mesma, enquanto entrava em sua casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entãao, minha segunda fic de HSM oo Eu ainda não peguei o jeito pra escrever fics que não sejam de anime, mas tomara que vocês gostem dessa :3 Ah, se alguém ler, deixe review, por favor! ;-;

E só uma coisa, apesar da fic ser Troypay, vai ter uma partes Troyella, apesar de eu não gostar. ¬¬'

E o nome da fic ficou ridículo, mas eu não consegui achar um melhor çç


	2. Um passeio desastroso

**Disclaimer: High School Musical e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sharpay e Troy.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Tentar te entender.**

**Capítulo dois: Um passeio desastroso.**

_Porque apesar de a idolatrarem, muitos tinham medo dela ou a consideravam antipática, mas ninguém tentava entendê-la. Ele resolveu tentar, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse que se afastar daquela que ele pensava ser seu grande amor._

-

-

-

_"Seu jeito de falar... Porque você não fala assim com todo mundo?"_ Ele pensou, enquanto ia embora.

_"Que estranho, eu, Sharpay Evans, com medo?! Haha... Mas... Ah, esquece, eu não vou me preocupar com isso, não é nada. Vou falar com o Ryan!"_ A loira falava para si mesma, enquanto entrava em sua casa.

-

-

A loira logo encontrou seu irmão e ficou conversando com ele por algum tempo. Enquanto conversava com Ryan, Sharpay tentava afastar de sua cabeça pensamentos relacionados à pergunta que Troy queria fazer para ela.

- Então, Shar... - Ryan falava animado. Mas a sua irmã não estava prestando atenção em nada do que ele falava. Vendo que Ryan já estava notando que a irmã estava diferente, ela resolveu parar, por um tempo, de pensar em Troy.

- Ah, Ryan! Vamos ao shopping! - Ela falou, pegando seu guarda-chuva e saindo de casa.

- Mais Shar! Está chovendo... E não tem nenhum motorista aqui! - Ryan protestou. Sharpay apenas deu um risinho.

- Oras, não seja por isso! Até parece que você não conhece sua irmã, Ryan! Não sabe que eu dou um jeito em tudo? - Perguntou rindo. Não deu chances para o irmão responder, pois logo voltou a falar. - Vamos no meu carro!

- Como? No seu carro?! - Ryan perguntou, um tanto surpreso.

- Claro, algum problema? - Sharpay perguntou, já começando a se irritar.

- Nenhum, mas é que_... "Sharpay quase nunca dirige, só em ocasiões especiais ou urgentes. Será que é tão urgente assim ela ir ao shopping? Tá,tá, é a Shar e ficar sem comprar nada um dia é um problema para ela, mas ela nunca pegou seu carro só para isso! Pensando bem, ela está meio diferente... O que aconteceu?!"_ - Ryan pensava. Logo teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela razão dos seus pensamentos: Sua irmã.

- Ryan...! RYAN! - Ela gritou. O irmão a olhou, perguntando o que havia ocorrido. - Já te chamei três vezes, e você não respondeu! Então, vamos? - Falou, pegando, toda animada, a chave de seu carro cor-de-rosa.

- V-vamos! - Falou o irmão.

E assim eles foram ao shopping. Sharpay com a intenção de comprar o que bem entendesse, para esquecer, por um minuto, Troy, e Ryan querendo descobrir o que se passava pela cabeça, milagrosamente pensativa, de jovem Evans.

-

-

_"Sharpay... Até que ela não é tão chata como aparenta, afinal. E parece que vai ser divertido, me tornar amigo dela..."_ Troy pensava, foi quando notou que estava pensando na loira mais que o normal. E então, lembrou de uma certa morena, que era a dona do seu coração. Era isso que ele achava, pelo menos. _"Ela ficou chateada quando eu falei que queria ser amigo da Sharpay... Acho melhor falar com ela."_ Ele decidiu.

Pegou o telefone, discou rapidamente o número da morena e ficou esperando alguém atender.

"-Alô?"

"- Ah, Gabriella, oi! É o Troy!"

"- T-Troy? Oi...!" - Havia uma certa tristeza na voz dela.

"- Hum, to te atrapalhando em alguma coisa?!"

"- Ah, nada não! É que eu fiquei um pouco surpresa com a sua ligação!"

"- Hehe, desculpa! É que eu acabei de chegar em casa, ai resolvi te ligar!"

"- Uau, chegou agora? Você não tinha ido embora na mesma hora que eu?" - A morena perguntou, um pouco mais animada.

"- Era pra eu ter chegado mais cedo, mas eu tombei com a Sharpay e acabei dando uma carona pra ela e..."

"- ...Ah, com a Sharpay..." - A tristeza voltou a ser demonstrada na voz da Gabriella. Troy logo percebeu, e resolveu mudar de assunto.

"- Mas... Mudando de assunto, Gabriella... Vamos sair amanhã?" - Ele a convidou.

Houve um minuto de silêncio vindo da jovem, Troy pode ouvir um suspiro e ela falou.

"- ... Não sei Troy, eu... Não ando muito animada." - Gabriella falou, mas Troy resolveu insistir. Sabia que Gabriella não havia gostado de saber que ele queria ser amigo de Sharpay e sabia também que não queria perder a Montéz.

"- Ah, vamos, Gabriella! Nós vamos nos divertir muito, eu juro! E além do mais, o que você tem de melhor para fazer?!"

"- E-estudar..!?" - A morena falou, uma voz baixa. Quando Troy insistia, ela não resisistia. Ela o amava, e não queria que um ciuminho bobo acabasse com o seu relacionamento com o jogador. Decidiu que iria fingir que não estava ligando para o fato de Troy começar a andar ou não com Sharpay. Ia tentar, pelo menos.

"- Haha, não brinque! Prefere estudar ao sair comigo?!" - Ele perguntou, em um tom choroso, mas brincalhão.

Troy ficou falando com ela por mais algum tempo, não demorou muito para que Gabriella desistisse de recusar o convite.

"- Você vai, eu vou te carregar, se precisar!" - Ele dizia.

"- Não vou...!" - Ela respondia, já rindo.

"- Vai!" - Ele falava.

"- Não vou!" - Ela respondia.

"- Cinema de noite?!" - Ele insistia.

"- Cinema de noite!" - Ela não resistia.

"- Fico feliz que você tenha aceitado!" - Ele falou, rindo.

"- Aah, não valeu!" - Ela falava, também rindo.

"- Mas você aceitou!"

"- É... Aceitei! Mas agora eu vou ter que desligar..."

"- Ah, tudo bem, então!" - Ele não havia se animado muito com isso, gostava de falar com a morena.

"- Então, tchau!" - Ela ia se despedindo.

"- Tchau!" - Ele falou. Ela ia desligar, quando ouviu.

"- Ei, Gabriella... Eu te amo!"

E eles desligaram. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que ela pudesse dormir feliz naquela noite. (E o suficiente para eu morrer de nojo ao escrever isso! ¬¬' Mas ok XD)

-

-

Era sábado, portanto, não tinha escola. Mas tinha o encontro de Troy e Gabriella, que a jovem esperava que fosse perfeito.

Sábado também era um dia muito animado para a jovem Evans. Ela daria uma festa em sua casa e, por causa disso, iria novamente ao shopping, para comprar roupas.

Troy e Gabriella se encontraram cedo. Troy estava usando uma calça e uma blusa listrada azul, já Gabriella estava com o cabelo solto, uma blusinha rosa e uma calça jeans. Se encontraram cedo, na porta do cinema.

Sharpay estava feliz naquele dia. Era sábado e ela daria uma festa em sua casa, então a loira decidiu ir ao shopping, para comprar roupas. Não iria com Ryan ou com suas amigas, queria ir sozinha. Queria aproveitar suas compras sozinha.

Sharpay ficou fazendo compras durante horas, tudo o que via e gostava, comprava. Não era a toa que ela era a cliente favorita de todas as lojas, até porque a loira não comprava promoções, ela queria tudo do bom, e do melhor. E era por isso que... _"Eu te quero, Troy. Mas não é por você ser lindo e perfeito, mas sim porque eu te amo... Será que você não entende isso? Você não consegue enxergar o quanto eu te amo?!"_ Ela pensava, e seus pensamentos levaram sua mente para longe da loja. Ficou ali, parada, em frente a vendedora por alguns minutos, quando "voltou a si" duas ou três vendedoras estavam rodeando-a, preocupadas.

- Senhorita Evans, está tudo bem com a senhorita? - Perguntou uma atendente, loira como a cliente.

- Hm... Ah, sim! Tudo bem, só me desliguei um pouco do mundo! Mas já estou bem...! - A loira deu um de seus mais falsos sorrisos. Pagou as compras e saiu da loja o mais rápido que pode.

- Droga... O que está acontecendo comigo? Como uma boa atriz, eu não posso ser tão desatenta... Mas, será que eu fiquei assim só por causa dele? - Perguntava a si mesma, a loira. Apesar de estar com a cabeça erguida, não olhava para frente nem para os lados, nisso, a loira acabou trombando com alguém.

- Ah, droga! Olhe por onde anda, sua... GABRIELLA?! - Sharpay gritou, ao ver com quem havia trombando. Seu susto foi maior ainda quando notou quem estava ao lado da Montéz. - TROY?!

- Sharpay...! - Gabriella falou, em um tom normal. Olhou rapidamente para Troy, e se desanimou um pouco, ao ver o sorriso que nasceu na face do jovem.

- O-o que fazem aqui?! - Sharpay perguntou.

- Fomos ao cinema, acabamos de sair. - Troy falou.

- Ah, cinema... Os dois, que legal. - Sharpay falou, com um certo desprezo em sua voz.

Gabriella não sabia o porquê, mas gostou de ver a Sharpay decepcionada. Mas... _"Não, Gabriella! Não pense assim! Que horror, gostar do mal alheio... E tudo isso por um ciuminho bobo?! Nem pensar!" _

- Estavamos... - Gabriella suspirou. - Estamos indo comer agora, quer ir... Com a gente? - A morena convidou.

- Bem... Eu estava pensando em ir embora, mas, eu aceito sim! - Sharpay sorriu, com um certo tom de deboche.

Troy deu um sorriso discreto para Gabriella, e sussurrou:

- Fico feliz em saber que o convite veio de você, e não de mim.

- É...! - Gabriella respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

- O que vocês estão esperando, vamos?! - Sharpay gritou, já bem na frente do casal.

Eles foram à lanchonete, que Sharpay relutou um pouco em entrar, pois preferia um prato mais chique, comeram e logo depois saíram de lá.

- Ah, gente, eu vou ao banheiro! Sabem como é, preciso me arrumar! - Sharpay falou, indo ao toalete.

- Troy, eu vou dar uma passadinha na livraria, vou ver se eu acho um livro. Você espera a gente aqui? - Gabriella perguntou. Troy afirmou que sim.

Sharpay e Gabriella foram, respectivamente ao toalete e a livraria. Sharpay saiu antes de Gabriella e, como já estava combinado, encontrou Troy esperando-as na frente do banheiro feminino.

- Ah, Troy! - Sharpay apareceu.

- Sharpay! - Por um minuto, houve um silêncio, foi quando Troy se lembrou de que não havia perguntado o que queria a Sharpay. - Hey, sobre ontem, eu... Queria te perguntar...

- Ah, sim, sobre a pergunta! Agora não vai dar pra gente falar sobre isso, a Gabriella já está voltando! - Sharpay mentiu, porque a morena não dava nem sinal de vida na livraria.

- Não, Sharpay! - Troy a segurou pelo braço. - Porque você está estranha? Começou a fugir de mim, por quê? - Ele perguntou.

- N-não é nada, Troy...! - Sharpay falou, surpresa consigo mesma. De fato, a jovem nunca havia gaguejado em sua vida.

- É sim! Me diz o porque? Eu só queria te perguntar por que você fala diferente comigo, sendo que com os outros você fala... Diferente! - Troy falou.

Sharpay estava se irritando com aquilo, mas, quando ela ia responder, sua voz não saiu.

- T-troy...! - Foi o que ela conseguiu falar.

- Me responde, Sharpay...? - Ele pedia, apertando o braço dela involuntariamente.

Gabriella, que acabará de sair da livraria, viu a cena e estranhou. Foi se aproximando dos dois quando escutou Sharpay falando:

- VOCÊ QUER MESMO SABER,TROY?! QUER SABER POR QUE EU ME ESFORÇO EM SER TÃO MEIGA PERTO DE VOCÊ?!? É PORQUE EU TE AMO, TROY, E EU QUERO... - Sharpay falava com todas as suas forças. A essa altura, as pessoas já a olhavam, mas, nem ela, nem Troy e nem Gabriella estavam ligando para isso. Foi quando Sharpay olhou para Gabriella, e veio em sua mente o fato de que Troy não a amava, e sim, amava a morena. - Eu queria... Que você gostasse de mim, também. - Sharpay falou, uma rápida lágrima rolou pelos seus olhos, mas a loira logo a cessou.

Troy já havia a soltado, e ficou olhando para a loira. Sabia que ela gostava dele, mas não sabia que gostava tanto. Sharpay nem olhou para ele, pegou suas bolsas e saiu correndo, passando ao lado de Gabriella, que olhava para os dois, surpresa.

- Sharpay! - Troy chamou. Foi quando ele viu Gabriella. - Gabi...

- O que aconteceu aqui, Troy? - Gabriella perguntou, estática.

- Eu... Perguntei uma coisa pra Sharpay, mas então ela disse que me amava e... Eu não sabia que...

- Não sabia o que? Que ela te amava?! Não sabia dos sentimentos que ela tinha por você?! - Gabriella falou alto.

- Gabriella... - Troy ia começar, mas foi interrompido.

- Não sabia que ela te amava, que ela tem ciúmes de você?!? E você vai falar o que, Troy, que não sente nada por ela? - Lágrimas começavam a rolar do rosto da morena.

- Eu não achei que ela me amasse tanto, tá legal!? - Troy falou (soou meio convencido XD)

- MAS VOCÊ SENTE ALGO POR ELA, NÃO SENTE?!? - Gabriella gritou.

Mais pessoas estavam aparecendo, olhando o casal brigar.

- O que você quer que eu diga? QUE EU GOSTO DELA?! Que eu estou com você, sendo que eu gosto dela? - Troy falou, um tanto irritado.

- Não é isso! Mas é que...

- Você não confia em mim, acha que eu não te amo, é isso?!? - Troy a interrompeu.

- Não Troy, eu confio... Mas... - Gabriella abaixou a cabeça. - Como você quer que eu tenha total confiança, sendo que você parece estar muito interessado na Sharpay?! - Perguntou, chorando.

Nisso, um segurança do shopping veio falar com eles, pois aquilo estava chamando muita atenção. Troy foi falar com Gabriella, para eles irem embora, pois o clima do passeio havia acabado, mas Gabriella desviou do toque dele. Gabriella passou reto por ele, enxugando suas lágrimas, quando passou ao lado dele, falou.

- Como eu posso confiar totalmente? Sendo que eu te amo, e também sinto ciúmes...? - E ela foi embora.

Troy ficou olhando Gabriella ir embora. Pensou em correr, ir atrás dela, afinal, ele ama ela. Mas, ele não sabia o porquê, não conseguiu. Suas pernas não conseguiam se mover. Nessa hora, uma voz ecoou em sua mente, e ela não era de Gabriella.

_" É PORQUE EU TE AMO, TROY, E EU QUERO... Eu queria... Que você gostasse de mim também..." _Era a voz de Sharpay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente, o segundo capítulo! \õ/ E agora eu estou gostando mesmo de escrever essa fic #3 O terceiro capítulo já está quase pronto e logo eu devo postar aqui! E eu também estou postando a fic na comunidade "HSM Web" :D Boom, espero que gostem e, como podem ver, os personagens estão ficando mais sentimentais, mas era assim mesmo que eu queria :3 Continuem lendo (se é que alguém lê isso ')


	3. Telefonema

**Disclaimer: High School Musical e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sharpay e Troy.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Tentar te entender.**

**Capítulo três: Telefonema.**

_Porque apesar de a idolatrarem, muitos tinham medo dela ou a consideravam antipática, mas ninguém tentava entendê-la. Ele resolveu tentar, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse que se afastar daquela que ele pensava ser seu grande amor._

-

-

-

Troy ficou olhando Gabriella ir embora. Pensou em correr, ir atrás dela, afinal, ele ama ela. Mas, ele não sabia o porquê, não conseguiu. Suas pernas não conseguiam se mover. Nessa hora, uma voz ecoou em sua mente, e ela não era de Gabriella.

"_É PORQUE EU TE AMO, TROY, E EU QUERO... Eu queria... Que você gostasse de mim também..."_ Era a voz de Sharpay.

-

-

Troy estava deitado em seu quarto, jogando a bola de basquete para o alto, pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. _"Eu fiz com que a Gabi ficasse triste, fiz com que a Sharpay ficasse triste... Eu estraguei tudo!"_ Pensava.

Ele pegou o telefone e ligou para Gabriella. Como já imaginava, ela não atendeu. O moreno suspirou. Ele decidiu então, ligar pra Sharpay.

Esperou um pouco e, logo, uma empregada atendeu.

"- Residência dos Evans, pois não?"

"- Ah, oi! Eu queria falar com a Sharpay!"

"- E quem deseja?"

"- É o Troy, Troy Bolton!"

"- Um minuto, vou chamá-la!"

A empregada foi até o quarto da loira, que se encontrava deitada na cama.

- Quem é? - Sharpay perguntou desanimada, referindo-se ao telefonema.

- É o Troy Bolton, senhorita! - A empregada falou, animada. Apesar de Sharpay não manter relações de amizade com os empregados, já havia falado algumas vezes com ela e, portanto, aquela empregada sabia que a loira amava o jovem.

- Fala que eu não estou... - A resposta de Sharpay surpreendeu a emprega, que perguntou sem esitar.

- Como? M-mas senhorita, você sempre quis que ele te ligasse! - A empregada falou. Sharpay falou que não iria falar com ele, e, na posição de empregada, a mulher não poderia impedir. Quando estava saindo do quarto da loira, falou. - Me desculpe a indelicadeza e a falta de respeito, mas eu realmente não acho que você deveria ignorá-lo. Pelo que parece, vocês brigaram, mas é entre tapas e beijos que se nasce o amor! - Sharpay a olhou. - Você queria muito que ele te ligasse de livre e espontânea vontade, senhorita e ele te ligar após o que aconteceu é sinal de que ele se importa com você! Deveria falar com o moço, afinal, você não pode fugir dele para sempre, já que o ama. - A empregada concluiu.

Sharpay a olhou por alguns minutos, em silêncio, foi quando a empregada, novamente se pronunciou.

- Bem... Vou falar para ele que você está no banho, tudo bem? - Perguntou, indo em direção a porta.

-... - Sharpay demorou um pouco a responder. - Não... Fale para ele que eu já atendo, vou pegar na extensão daqui de cima...! - Falou.

A empregada sorriu. - Certo!

"- Senhor Troy? A senhorita Sharpay já está vindo atendê-lo!"

"- Ah... Certo, obrigada! - Troy falou. Porque estava tão contente ao saber que Sharpay estava falando com ele?

Alguns minutos se passaram, Sharpay respirou fundo, pegou a extensão e atendeu.

"- T-troy?"

"- Ah, Sharpay...!! Eu queria conversar sobre hoje..."

"- Ah... Eu..."

"- Aquilo que você falou, quer dizer... Você me..."

"- Se eu te amo? Claro! Eu não menti em nenhuma palavra que eu falei!"

Troy ficou em silêncio.

"- Sharpay eu, não sei... Se posso te amar do jeito que você me ama."

"- Eu sei que você ...gosta da Gabriella, mas... Eu não posso aceitar, Troy! E eu quero acreditar que eu tenho uma chance!"

"- Sharpay..."

"- Eu... Eu daria tudo para trocar de lugar com aquela Gabriella só pra ter você para mim, Troy!" - Sharpay falou. - "Você tem idéia de quando eu falo tudo? Eu não trocaria meu dinheiro, minhas roupas, meu carro por nada nesse mundo, só por você!"

"- Sharpay... Eu não acho que eu mereça tanto amor, aliás eu acho que não vou conseguir te amar tanto assim... Mas eu quero ser seu amigo, pelo menos... Você é uma pessoa importante para mim, por isso, eu quero ser seu amigo, mas eu não quero fingir que eu te amo..."

"- Então eu não posso ter nenhuma chance? Não posso pensar, acreditar que ela exista...?!"

"- Não enquanto eu estiver com a Gabriella, porque eu a amo... Podemos ser amigos nesse tempo, que tal?"

"- Amigos... Eu queria que você falasse que também me ama, mas... Tudo bem, o que eu quero é poder fazer parte da sua vida, Troy...!"

"- Amigos então?"

"- Amigos...! Mas não se esqueça de que eu te amo, Troy!" - Sharpay estava um pouco triste, mas feliz.

"- ... Não vou esquecer. Prometo."

"- Agora, eu vou desligar, Troy... Beijos!"

"- Tchau, beijos!"

"- Boa Noite, amigo!"

Troy sorriu.

Quando desligou o telefone, Sharpay sorriu, mas chorou um pouco. Estava feliz, mas triste. Feliz, por saber que, agora, teria mais chance de se aproximar de Troy, mas triste, pois acabara de escutar da boca de seu amor que ele amava outra, e que não ficaria com ela. "_Eu sei que você falou que eu não tenho chances, mas... Como eu posso desistir? Eu não vou desistir de você, não mesmo. Eu não quero, não consigo!"_

-

-

Gabriella estava deitada em sua cama, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Havia brigado com Troy, era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia... _"E é tudo culpa da Sharpay! Aquela..."_ Foi então que Gabriella reparou no que estava pensando.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até o espelho que havia na porta do guarda-roupa. Ficou se olhando por algum tempo. Tocou no espelho.

- Me sinto imunda por dentro... Estou com um rosto horrível... Como eu posso ficar com tanta raiva de alguém assim? Mas... - Gabriella tirou a mão do espelho. - Eu sou humana, não é? Eu amo o Troy, não é? E... É normal sentir ciúmes...

A morena estava presa em seus pensamentos, quando o celular tocou. Pegou ele, e viu que era Troy quem ligava. Não quis atender.

"_Eu não quero falar com ele agora, é capaz que eu piore as coisas..."_ O telefone continuava tocando, mas Gabriella não atendeu.

Deitou-se na cama, segurando o celular. Depois de um tempo, acabou dormindo. "Troy..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen pela demora, capitulo três aqui. :3 Depois eu respondo as reviews, e eu acabei não revisando direito '-' Kissus, kissus :


	4. Confusão de Sentimentos

- Hm

**Disclaimer: High School Musical e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sharpay e Troy.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Tentar te entender.**

**Capítulo quatro: Confusão de Sentimentos.**

_Porque apesar de a idolatrarem, muitos tinham medo dela ou a consideravam antipática, mas ninguém tentava entendê-la. Ele resolveu tentar, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse que se afastar daquela que ele pensava ser seu grande amor._

-

-

-

- Gabriella! - Troy a chamou. Ela respirou fundo.

- Ah, bom dia...

- Eu liguei para você ontem, mas você não atendeu. Você ainda tá chateada?

- Ah... Não, não to não. - Ela sorriu fraco. Mentia, ainda estava meio triste por tudo que havia acontecido, mas sabia que não adiantaria ficar brigada com Troy para sempre. - Foi besteira minha, afinal, você não tem culpa se a Sharpay te ama.

- É... - Ele coçou a cabeça. - Mas a Sharpay é apenas minha amiga, e é você quem eu amo. - Ele disse, se aproximando dela, e a beijando.

Gabriella sorriu. Troy sabia como fazer ela se sentir bem.

Sharpay olhava a cena, de longe. Doía ver Troy e Gabriella juntos, felizes. Mas ela havia "combinado" com Troy que seriam só amigos, e ela faria isso. Por mais que doesse, contanto que pudesse ser alguém na vida dele. Iria parar com aqueles planos de tentar separá-los.

Eram ridículos demais. Gabriella não precisou de nada para conquistar Troy, só precisou ser ela mesma.

- É quem sabe isso seja a escolha certa... - Suspirou. Pararia com os planos, seria amiga dele, mas não havia perdido todas as esperanças. Se ela fosse ela mesma, quem sabe Troy poderia passar a gostar dela?

- Ah, é o Troy o seu problema? - Ryan comentou. Sharpay o olhou, surpresa.

- Está tão na cara assim?

- Haha, nem tanto. Mas eu sou seu irmão, esqueceu? Eu te conheço. E esses dias você andou meio estranha.

- É... Aconteceram algumas coisas nesses dias. - Ryan a olhou, como se pedisse para ela contar.

Ela contou a ele o que havia acontecido.

- Ah, Shar, você ainda tem chances! - Ele tentava animá-la. - Você não reparou, ele está gostando de ser amiga de você pelo que você é!

- É sim. Mas não vou ter enquanto ele não terminar com a Gabriella. Às vezes eu sinto tanta raiva!

- Mas foi bom você ter parado com esses planos. É o melhor para você. - Ele disse. - Uma hora o Troy vai se tocar o quanto você o ama.

- Eu amo muito ele. - Disse. Ryan a abraçou. Sharpay se surpreendeu um pouco, nunca havia se aberto tanto com seu irmão, não sabia que ele podia ser um conselheiro tão bom, um amigo tão legal. - Obrigada, Ryan!

- Você é minha irmã, esqueceu? - Ele sorriu. - Mas sabe, se ele for querer algo com você, ele que devia vir falar com você. Tenta esquecer ele, é melhor do que passar a vida toda esperando um amor que não vem.

O sinal tocou, e eles foram para a aula. Sharpay tentou desviar sua atenção de Troy, tentar esquecê-lo um pouco. Conseguiu por algum tempo, mas era incrível como tudo no seu pensamento acabava se dirigindo a ele.

As aulas pareciam demorar mais a passar. _"Droga, quado você quer que elas vão rápido..."._ Quando finalmente acabaram, Sharpay deu um longo suspiro e arrumou rapidamente seu material.

- Ah, Troy, eu tenho o clube agora, ok?

- Tá, Gabi. Eu te vejo depois?

- Aham! - Eles deram um selinho.

Troy viu Sharpay saindo da sala.

- Sharpay!

- An, oi. - Disse.

- Ahn, eu só queria saber se tá tudo bem entre a gente? Quero dizer, amigos... - Troy coçou a cabeça.

- É, claro...Seremos amigos, prometo que eu não vou ser mais chata!

- Haha, você nunca foi. Mas é bom ser seu amigo.

- Também acho. - Seu sorriso era falso. Não estava feliz com aquilo, não estava feliz SÓ sendo amiga dele. Ela queria ser mais.

Houve um breve silêncio, que Sharpay insistia em provocar. Troy, ao contrário, queria quebrá-lo.

- Então... Você quer voltar pra casa comigo? Sei que hoje não está chovendo e você tem seu motorista, mas...

- A-h, eu tenho o clube de teatro hoje e...

- Sharpay! - Uma garota apareceu.

- O que foi?

- Mandaram avisar que hoje não vai ter curso de teatro, houve alguns problemas no palco. Ainda tenho que avisar as outras pessoas...

- Ah... Ok. - Droga! Porque de repente nada parecia funcionar como ela queria?

- Bom, estou indo avisar os outros! Até mais. - A garota saiu correndo, ofegante.

- Então, que tal aceitar minha carona? - Troy perguntou. Sharpay suspirou rápido.

- Ok, então. - Não tinha jeito.

Eles foram em direção ao carro de Troy. Ele puxava alguns assuntos, e era só sobre eles que Sharpay respondia.

- Você tá feliz com a Gabriella? - Sharpay perguntou, repentinamente.

- Ahn? Por quê?

- Eu... Preciso saber.

- E...Estou. - Troy não sabia o porquê dele ter ficado em dúvida para responder. - Eu gosto muito dela.

- E a ama?

Troy surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo por demorar para responder e, ainda sim, se sentir inseguro ao responder. Sentiu-se mais surpreso ainda ao se dar conta de que a primeira resposta que veio em sua mente tenha sido um "não".

- Amar é uma palavra forte.

- É por isso que eu quero saber se você a ama. - Ela o olhava fixamente.

- Porque você quer saber isso?

- Quero saber se fiz a escolha certa.

- Que escolha?

- De desistir de tentar conquistar você. - Ela disse, com a voz firme. Mas, por dentro, seu coração apertava. Será que aquilo era o melhor para ela fazer? _"Ele não vai vir atrás de mim como você disse, Ryan."_

Troy ficou perplexo. Sabia que era a paixão de Sharpay desde muito tempo atrás. Sabia que ela só tinha olhos para ele. Nunca havia se apaixonado por Sharpay, mas ouvir a idéia de que ela havia desistido dele, o incomodava.

O incomodava ver Sharpay com outro. Por quê?

- Não fez. - Ele disse, sério.

- É, e porque não? - Sharpay parecia surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo irritada e confusa. Era isso que Troy causava nela. Uma confusão de sentimentos.

Ele não respondeu nada. Suas ações, mesmo que ele mesmo não as entendesse, já bastaram. Aproximou-se rapidamente de Sharpay, pressionando seu corpo em cima do dela e encostando-a no banco do carro. Pois a mão em volta do pescoço da loira, e a beijou.

De inicio, Sharpay ficou surpresa com a reação inesperada de Troy, mas aceitou o beijo, permitindo que ele o aprofundasse. O que ela havia esperado por tanto tempo. E era bom.

Pois suas mãos nas costas de Troy, agarrando com força a blusa dele. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca.

Troy beijava Sharpay como nunca havia beijado Gabriella antes. Aquilo era estranho, afinal ele havia acabado de falar que gostava de Gabriella.

Mas agora, só via a imagem de Sharpay.

Separaram-se, ofegantes. Sharpay olhava Troy, confusa. Troy olhava para Sharpay, confuso.

- Me... Desculpa Sharpay... - Troy disse, ainda ofegante.

Ela se soltava do sinto. Porque ele tinha feito aquilo?

- Sharpay?

- Por que... Você fez isso, Troy? - Perguntou, recuperando o fôlego.

- Eu não sei... Só que quando você disse que ia desistir de mim... Me incomodou, não sei.

Sharpay sentia um nó em sua garganta. Permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem, não conseguia segurá-las.

- Porque Troy? Você não me ama, não é? Você nem ao menos gosta de mim como gosta da Gabriella! Porque você fez isso, PRA QUE me confundir?! - Ela abriu a porta do carro, Troy ainda segurou seu pulso antes dela sair.

- Eu não confundi só você, Sharpay. Mas... Eu não amo a Gabriella.

Ela soltou-se dele. Ignorou ele a chamando, e saiu correndo.

Não estava tão longe de casa, afinal. Mas acabou demorando para achar o caminho.

Troy batia suas mãos no volante. Ele era um idiota! Um confuso e um idiota! Porque havia feito isso? Era Gabriella que ele a amava, era Gabriella que ele namorava. Então por que havia se sentido bem melhor beijando Sharpay do que Gabriella?

"Você a ama?", a pergunta ecoava em sua mente, e a única resposta que ele pensava era não.

--

Rere, achei que ninguém mais lia essa fic, ai demorei anosmilêniosdécadasexagero pra postar –q :B ai eu fiquei escrevendo fics de Jonas Brothers e demorei mais ainda, anyway, taí o capitulo, acho que a fic está chegando ao fim. .. (vou fazer ela curta, senão eu demoro muito pra atualizar e quem lê nunca vai ver o fim :B)

Kissus :


	5. Apenas Amigos?

- Hm

**Disclaimer: High School Musical e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sharpay e Troy.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Tentar te entender.**

**Capítulo cinco: Apenas amigos?**

_Porque apesar de a idolatrarem, muitos tinham medo dela ou a consideravam antipática, mas ninguém tentava entendê-la. Ele resolveu tentar, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse que se afastar daquela que ele pensava ser seu grande amor._

-

-

-

Ela jogou-se em sua enorme cama cor-de-rosa. Abraçou-se a um travesseiro e chorou.

Estava confusa. Estava feliz. Sentia um aperto enorme no peito. Sua cabeça girava, e chorar era a única forma que ela achou para amenizar a dor.

Ignorando os chamados de Ryan na porta, Sharpay pensava em tudo que havia acontecido.

_"Não foi você mesmo quem disse, Troy... Que nós deveríamos ser apenas amigos?" _Colocou a mão sobre sua boca. Soltou um breve sorriso, ele havia a beijado. O sorriso logo desapareceu, e mais lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, manchando-o com a maquiagem. Mas ela não se importa. A maquiagem, as roupas, nada disso era importante agora. Nem a roupa mais bonita do mundo poderia animá-la naquela hora.

- Porque tem que ser tão confuso? Por que eu tenho que gostar de você, Troy? - Falava para si mesma, baixo. - Você só me confunde...

Porque ele havia a beijado? Não tinha sido ele que disse que, por enquanto, deveriam ser apenas amigos? Não foi ele que disse que gostava de Gabriella? Então por que tudo aquilo? Mas... _"Eu... Não amo a Gabriella"_ Ele havia dito isso. E tinha a beijado.

Talvez ele estivesse mais confuso que ela mesma.

- Não seja idiota, Sharpay... O Troy não te ama. - Apertou com força o travesseiro. - Talvez eu devesse esquecer de tudo.

Seguir o conselho de Ryan parecia uma boa, naquela hora. Esquecer Troy. Abrir os olhos para outros rapazes que há tempos eram loucos por ela. Não parecia uma má idéia, afinal. Mas Sharpay não amava nenhum deles, não sentia por nenhum o mesmo que sentia por Troy. Brincar com os sentimentos de outros não parecia certo, mas parecia a melhor coisa a fazer.

Por mais que doesse e fosse errado, quem sabe um novo amor não poderia ser a resposta para tudo?

Troy olhava para a janela, desatento. Estava inquieto. Precisava falar com Sharpay, tinha que esclarecer as coisas, por mais que ainda não tivesse respostas nem para si mesmo.

Olhou uma foto sua com Gabriella. Já não se sentia mais tão alegre vendo aquela foto, deles se beijando. Chegou a pensar em Sharpay no lugar da morena, por um tempo. Não! O que estava acontecendo? Ele estava se... Apaixonando por Sharpay? Aquilo não podia acontecer.

Não que Sharpay não fosse alguém errado para Troy, mas ele gostava muito de Gabriella, e sabia que, se ficasse com Sharpay, machucaria a morena. Mas e quanto a si? Se gostava mesmo da loira, como podia ficar com outra?

"_Porque você me deixa tão confusa, Troy?"_ Talvez fosse melhor não andar pra frente com esse sentimento. Afinal, nos últimos dias, só havia machucado Sharpay. Deixava-a confusa e confundia a si mesmo. Se amar de verdade era toda essa dor, então preferia não sentir. Também não queria que Sharpay a sentisse.

Talvez Troy devesse ficar mesmo com Gabriella. Aquilo parecia tão errado, ficar com alguém sem amá-la. Mas parecia certo... Pelo menos parecia ser o que machucaria menos.

Ou não.

Nunca tinha sido tão difícil para Sharpay entrar em sua sala de aula. Encarar Troy. Chegou a tremer, mas havia decidido, esqueceria Troy, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse que usar alguém. _"Eu sou a Rainha do Gelo, não é o que todos dizem?" _

Entrou na sala e sentiu o olhar de Troy encontrar-se com o dela. Sharpay logo desviou, era difícil encará-lo.

Troy olhou para Sharpay. Parecia meio idiota, mas ele esperava que ela viesse falar com ele. Claro que isso não aconteceria, e nem devia, afinal, ele decidiu esquece-la, não é? Mas era díficil.

Sharpay olhou para todos os alunos. Jake. Loiro, olhos verdes e lindo. Não tão lindo quanto Troy, mas alguém que Sharpay tinha certeza que era apaixonado por ela.

Aproximou-se dele. Preferia estar falando com Troy.

- Bom Dia, Jake. - Ela forçou o seu melhor sorriso.

- Oi, Sharpay! - Ele sorriu. - Senta do meu lado, hoje?

- Ah, tá. - Sentou-se. Ele parecia legal.

- Então, porque está falando comigo e não com Troy? - Perguntou, parecendo meio enciumado. É, ele gostava dela.

- Porque, não posso falar mais com outros garotos?

- Claro, aliás, eu até prefiro que você fale comigo do que com ele. - Piscou para ela.

Troy olhava os dois conversarem, irritado. Por que ela falava com ele_? "Não, Troy, você decidiu esquecer ela!"_

- Hm, desculpe ser direto, Sharpay, mas eu não posso perder a chance. - Ele deu uma breve risada. - Você quer sair comigo hoje?

Sharpay o olhou um pouco surpresa. Ele era direto. Mas se ela queria esquecer Troy, tinha que ser rápido.

- Claro, porque não? - Sorriu.

- Que bom. Que tal irmos no shopping?

- Sim, depois da aula?

- É. - Nessa hora, a professora entrou na sala. A aula foi passando, e Sharpay conversou bastante com Jake, quase nem olhou para Troy naquela aula, diferente dele, que não conseguia tirar os olhos da loira.

Bateu o sinal do fim da terceira aula, indicando o intervalo. Ryan, que naquela aula havia se sentado longe de sua irmã, resolveu ir falar com ela. Afinal, não era todo dia que Sharpay Evans falava com alguém que não fosse ele, Troy ou alguém do clube de teatro.

- Ei, Shar!

- Ah, Ryan, oi.

- Er, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. Mas se for coisa inútil, nem pergunta.

- Não é. Por que você estava falando com o Jake nessa aula? Nunca vi você conversando com ele.

- Ah... - Sharpay olhou por trás de Ryan. Troy passava, e parou, a olhando. Tinha interesse naquela conversa. Sharpay então forçou o seu melhor sorriso, e disse para o irmão, ignorando a presença de Troy. - Eu vou sair com o Jake hoje.

- O-O que? VOCÊ? Saindo com o Jake?! - Ryan perguntou, quase tão surpreso quanto Troy.

- É, porque? Ele é bem divertido, sabia? E ele me convidou, porque eu não aceitaria?

- Er, bem, porque você SEMPRE recusa o pedido de todos os garotos? - Ryan disse, e Sharpay sabia que ele excluia Troy desse "todos". Sharpay aceitaria um convite para sair na hora se esse fosse feito por Troy, mas isso antigamente. Agora, ela não aceitaria. Ou talvez sim, sua mente estava confusa. - E o Jake é um cara legal, sim, mas... E o Troy? - Perguntou, com certo receio.

- Ah, o Troy... - Sharpay não pode notar que Troy passou a prestar mais atenção na conversa depois que ouviu seu nome. - Eu não o amo mais. - Falou, com toda a segurança que pode colocar em sua voz, mas Ryan percebeu que aquilo não era totalmente verdade.

Porque não perceberia? Afinal, ele era seu irmão.

- Não ama? Ou está tentando não amar?

Troy tentava escutar a conversa, sem chamar muita atenção dos irmãos. Até que Chad veio até ele. Troy chegou a pensar em várias maneiras de como matar seu amigo em um segundo.

- Ae, Troy, jogo hoje depois da aula?

- Ahn? Ah, tá, claro. - Disse, tentando "se livrar" logo do amigo.

- Ok! Vamos lá, tá todo mundo te esperando.

- Eu já vou... - Troy falava, mas a essa altura já estava sendo arrastado para fora da classe por seus amigos.

Só conseguiu escutar, com muito esforço, a resposta de Sharpay.

- Tentando esquecer.

Ele não ouviu mais a conversa. Já tinha sido levado para fora da classe.

Troy tinha pensado em esquecer de Sharpay, mas, no mesmo instante em que viu ela falando com Jake e escutando ela dizer que tinha aceitado sair com outro, mudou de idéia. Não suportaria ver ela com outro. Querendo ou não, ele gostava de Sharpay mais que como uma amiga. Mas ambos estavam fazendo uma burrada, e ainda tinha Gabriella.

Querendo ou não, Troy estava apaixonado por Sharpay.

- Troy? - O chamaram, interrompendo-o de seus pensamentos. Era Gabriella.

- Ah, Gabriella. Oi. - Sorriu. Não estava mais apaixonado pela morena que estava na sua frente.

Talvez nunca tivesse sido.

- Er, a gente não tem se falado a um tempo... Algum problema?

- Si... Quer dizer, problema nenhum. Porque? - Mentiu. Havia um problema, sim. Ele simplismente estava lutando contra seus sentimentos (n/a: isso ficou viado pra um homem, mas ok. :B) e estava enganando Gabriella, fingindo que ainda a amava. Mas ele ainda não tinha pensado em como dizer a verdade para ela. Amando ou não ela, gostando ou não dela, Gabriella era alguém importante para Troy. Alguém que ele não queria ver triste.

- Não sei, pode ser só imaginação minha, mas você anda distante...

- Eu? Ah, não. Só ando meio distraido esses dias, mas é por causa dos jogos. A pressão, sabe, as vezes é duro ser capitão e não poder se abrir com ninguém do time, sabe?

- Mas você pode se abrir comigo! Não sou ninguém do time, mas sou sua namorada.

- É... É bom saber disso. Vamos ir comer?

- Aham! Sabe, fico feliz que seja só por causa do jogo. Por um momento, achei que fosse... - Ela abaixou o tom da voz. - ... Por causa da Sharpay.

Troy escutou, e reparou no tom triste da voz de Gabriella ao dizer isso. Esse era o problema. E quando contasse à ela que estava certa? Que ele estava apaixonado por Sharpay, que não gostava mais de Gabriella? Que ele havia beijado outra? Ver Gabriella triste era uma das coisas que ele menos queria.

Mas ver Sharpay com outro que não fosse ele era A coisa que ele menos queria.

Comeram, voltaram para a sala, a aula demorou a passar. Demorou a passar para Troy, que não aguentava mais ver Sharpay sorrindo para aquele tal de Jake.

Acabou a aula, e Chad se aproximou.

- E ai, vamos pro jogo?

- Er... - Troy olhava Sharpay saindo, junto a Jake. Sabia para aonde eles iriam. Só não sabia o que ia acontecer. - Quer saber, hoje não vai dar, Chad. Fica para a próxima, cara.

- Que droga, cara. Mas tá. Ei, você tá com algum problema?

- Eu? Não.

- É mentira, não é? - Troy se surpreendeu. Troy e Chad eram amigos a muito tempo. - Ah, Gabriella?

- Por parte.

- Parte? E a outra?

- Sharpay.

- A Sharpay, porque?! Fala, você sabe que somos como irmãos.

- Não dá, agora. Tenho que fazer uma coisa.

- Você é que sabe. Te vejo depois? - Chad estendeu a mão, indicando que Troy batesse nela. Ele bateu.

- Claro, depois eu jogo com vocês. - Troy disse, saindo. Quando saia, Chad ainda o parou.

- Ei, Troy! - Troy se virou. - Eu sei que você não é de fazer essas coisas, mas... A Gabriella não merece sair machucada.

Troy não respondeu. Ele sabia muito bem disso.

--

Cap novo. (: ACHO que estou chegando no fim da fic. Q É, eu não tenho nenhuma noção de como vou acabar, acho que vou matar todo mundo e... Ok, zuei .. Só que ainda não pensei em nada pro fim, que não deve demorar muito :3

Só isso. Leiam, review, kissus :

Ah, e fico feliz que o número de reviews esteja aumentando! Continuem lendo, plz. ;-;


	6. Você pode tentar

**Disclaimer: High School Musical e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sharpay e Troy.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Tentar te entender.**

**Capítulo seis: Você pode tentar.**

_Porque apesar de a idolatrarem, muitos tinham medo dela ou a consideravam antipática, mas ninguém tentava entendê-la. Ele resolveu tentar, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse que se afastar daquela que ele pensava ser seu grande amor._

-

-

-

- Haha, sabe, nunca pensei que diria isso, mas você é bem legal, Jake. - Sharpay ria. Desde que conhecera Troy, nunca mais havia saído com nenhum outro garoto, a não ser seu irmão. Já havia se esquecido de como era sair com alguém que ela sabia que gostava dela. E estava sendo bem divertido.

- Que bom que pensa assim. Sabe, achei que nada em mim fosse bom o suficiente para você. - Ele sorriu, brincando.

- Ahaha, já vi muitas qualidades em você. E sabe, eu estou tentando experimentar coisas novas.

Ela olhava cada movimento de Jake. Seus olhos, seu cabelo, seu sorriso e suas feições, era tudo bonito nele e ele era alguém divertido, não havia feito Sharpay se sentir mal ou irritada em nenhum momento que estavam juntos. Poderia ser o namorado perfeito. Mas... Ele não era Troy. _"Ah, não, Sharpay, não pense nele! Você está tentando esquecer ele, ok? ESQUECER!"_

- Er, você está bem, Sharpay? - Jake perguntou, observando a garota.

- Ah, sim... Eu só vou no banheiro, rapidinho, enquanto o almoço não vem. - Levantou-se. - Me arrumar, você sabe como é. - Sorriu.

Sharpay entrou no banheiro que, para sua alegria, estava vazio. Assim poderia organizar seus pensamentos melhor.

- Vamos, Sharpay. Esqueca-o. - Repetia essas palavras para si mesma, tentando obrigar a si mesma. _"Pense, o Jake não é alguém ruim, é bonito, legal... Você pode conseguir esquecer Troy com ele."_ Ela se arrumava, retocando levemente sua maquiagem. Sorriu para o espelho. - Você consegue.

Ela saiu do banheiro_. "E é só eu não pensar no Troy. É só não..."_ Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos assim que saiu do corredor que dava aos banheiros.

Era ele. Parado em frente ao corredor, olhando-a. Como se a esperasse, como se soubesse que ela iria aparecer ali, como se a tivesse seguido.

Sharpay sentiu, na hora, a perda total de seu equilíbrio. Suas pernas se tornaram bambas e nem a sua melhor atuação faria com que parecesse que ela não havia se abalado ao ver ele lá. Seus olhos foram ficando molhados, sabia que iria chorar, mas tentava controlar essa vontade o máximo que conseguia.

Não queria ver ele. Já havia sido uma tortura vê-lo na escola e só havia conseguido passar por aquele dia graças à companhia de Jake. Porque ele estava ali? Pra quê, fazê-la chorar?

Quando conseguiu se controlar um pouco, saiu andando, na intenção de passar reto por ele. Ela sabia que não daria certo. Troy segurou seu pulso.

- Me solta.

- Sharpay, olha, eu preciso falar com você.

- Essa não é a hora, Troy. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu estou acompanhada.

- Eu sei. - Havia um certo ciúmes em sua voz, que Sharpay tentou ignorar.

- Então, pode me soltar?

- Não até eu falar com você.

- Já está falando. Pronto, agora eu estou indo. - Ela soltou-se dele.

- Sharpay, por favor. - Ele chamou. Ela xingou-se mentalmente por ser tão fraca quando o assunto era o garoto.

- Olha, eu... Realmente não posso agora. - Ela não podia deixar Jake sozinho, por ele ter sido tão legal com ela, e também não estava preparada. - Então... A gente pode conversar depois?

- Eu preciso falar com você. Muito.

- Eu preciso _não_ falar com você. - Ela disse baixo.

Ele se aproximou dela, que recuava a cada passo que ele dava. Não entendia porque ele fazia aquilo com ela. Se não a amava, porque estava procurando por ela, para deixá-la mais confusa? Bom, Sharpay pensava que fosse impossível.

- O Jake... - Ela notou o olhar de raiva de Troy quando ela falou o nome do outro garoto. - Ele está me esperando.

- Vai. - Disse, sem vontade. - Mas você vai falar comigo depois.

- Hm... - Foi tudo que conseguiu falar.

- Eu não quero que você fique confusa, Sharpay. - Ele disse.

Sharpay tentou ignorar o que ele disse e saiu andando o mais rápido que pode. Como ele podia falar aquilo? Como se já não tivesse deixado-a confusa o bastante. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas não podia fazer isso ali.

- Uau, o salão devia estar interessante. - Jake brincou e ela tentou rir, sem muito sucesso. - Aqui, a comida.

- Ah... Obrigada. - Ela sentou-se. Não se sentia mais tão bem estando ali. Não queria conversar com Troy.

- Algum problema?

- Ahn? Ah, nenhum. - Mentiu.

- Pode falar.

- Não tem nada. Eu só estou enjoada... - Realmente, havia perdido a fome. Mas não era só isso.

- Ah, qual é, Sharpay. Achei que, com o pouco que conversamos hoje, você já pudesse confiar o mínimo em mim. - Ele a olhou. - Você foi no banheiro bem, e voltou muito estranha. Pensa que eu não reparei?

- Hm... Mas não se preocupe.

- Me preocupo. - Ela o olhou, surpresa. - Sabe, talvez você nem soubesse quem eu sou até hoje, mas eu já gosto de você a algum tempo, sabia? - Ela não pode deixar de corar. - E eu me preocupo com você.

- Bom, é uma coisa inútil. - Ela olhava a comida, evitando olhar para Jake. - Nada demais. - Sharpay tentava parecer confiante, mas, quando percebeu, as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto sem que ela pudesse controlá-las.

- Estou vendo como é uma coisa inútil. - Ele sorriu. - Não quer comer?

Ela negou com a cabeça. Ele então pegou os pratos e jogou fora. Disse para Sharpay segui-lo e ela fez. Andaram até um local próximo da saída, aonde não haviam muitas pessoas.

- Então, me conte. - Ele mandou.

- Já disse que não é importante. - Ela secava as lágrimas, sem sucesso. - Me dê só um tempo, e eu já vou estar melhor.

- Sharpay! Qual é o problema? - Ele a olhava sério. - É sobre alguma coisa da escola? O teatro ou... O Troy. - Chutou e a expressão de Sharpay indicou que ele havia acertado.

- Olha, pode me contar. Eu não vou ficar chateado se você falar que prefere ele. - Ele sorriu. - Porque não tenta se abrir?

Ela concordou. Talvez fosse bom se abrir com outra pessoa fora seu irmão. Mas ela não queria contar tudo a Jake. Só os últimos acontecimentos, afinal, não queria maguá-lo.

- Então... Ele a beijou, logo depois disse que estava confuso só que não amava a Gabriella e você encontrou com ele agora a pouco, e ele falou que quer conversar?

- É.

- Uau, que inveja. - Jake pareceu brincar, mas Sharpay notou que ele falava sério.

- Inveja?

- Sim. Além de te beijar - Ele deu um sorriso malicioso - você ainda gosta dele.

Sharpay não tentou mentir. Era verdade.

- Se você sabe disso, pra que querer sair comigo?

- Ahn, eu gosto de você. E sabe, o Troy atualmente está com a Gabriella. Bom, eu tenho uma chance, não tenho? - Perguntou, meio envergonhado. Sharpay riu.

- AHAH, tem, tem. - Sorriu. Talvez, se ela não gostasse tanto de Troy, Jake fosse um garoto certo para ela.

- Então... - Sharpay estava encostada na parede, e Jake do lado dela. Nessa hora, ele se endireitou na frente dela. - Eu sei que você gosta dele, mas olha, se ele te faz tão mau, só por estar com a Gabriella... Pelo menos por enquanto, você podia tentar ficar com outros. Sabe, - Ele se aproximou um pouco, deixando Sharpay surpresa. - isso não quer dizer que você vá deixar de gostar dele, mas você não pode ficar esperando ele resolver ficar com você. Você devia aproveitar também.

- Talvez eu devesse... Mas eu não sei se consigo. - Sentia Jake se aproximar cada vez mais, a ponto de sentir a respiração dele.

- Bom, porque não tenta? Eu estou aqui agora. - Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. E, antes que Sharpay pudesse pensar em algo, ele juntou seus lábios ao dela.

Sharpay, de ínicio, parecia não querer. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Troy. Foi quando ela viu que Jake tinha alguma razão. Porque ela tinha que ficar esperando por ele? Ela também tinha o direito de aproveitar. Então, passou sua mão na nuca de Jake, que a pressionou contra a parede, deixando seus corpos mais próximos, e aprofundou o beijo.

Não se comparava ao que ela sentira ao beijar Troy, mesmo que não gostasse de se lembrar disso, mas era bom. Ela tinha o direito de aproveitar um pouco também.

Ela só não havia, nessa tentativa de aproveitar um pouco sem pensar em Troy, que ele mesmo estava lá, vendo. Desde que Jake começou a aproximar seu corpo do dela, até que ele a beijou. Agora, Troy assistia Jake ficar com _sua_ Sharpay. Sentiu uma raiva enorme dentro de si, mas também era o culpado por isso. Se não fosse tão confuso, se tivesse visto logo que gostava realmente dela, ele não estaria vendo aquela cena desagradável.

Resolveu não ver. Sentia a raiva aumentar e não queria fazer nada errado. Resolveu ir embora.

Troy não pensou que, depois dele falar que queria conversar com ela, que Sharpay fosse continuar com a idéia de esquecê-lo.

Porque, para eles, tudo parecia mais complicado?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta, no começo, minha idéia era de fazer desse um capítulo mais alegre pra levar logo ao fim da fic. Mas eu resolvi por um probleminha a mais, só porque fica mais divertido (e eu amo triângulos amorosos, aaww 3) Enfim, talvez a fic fique mais alegre, talvez não. Só pretendo não demorar muito pra acabar, já que eu demoro pra atualizar.

Brigada todo mundo que suporta minha demora e continua lendo a fic –q UAHUSHU bjs :*


	7. Eu te perdi?

**Disclaimer: High School Musical e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sharpay e Troy.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Tentar te entender.**

**Capítulo sete: Eu te perdi?**

_Porque apesar de a idolatrarem, muitos tinham medo dela ou a consideravam antipática, mas ninguém tentava entendê-la. Ele resolveu tentar, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse que se afastar daquela que ele pensava ser seu grande amor._

-

-

-

- Você ouviu? Sharpay Evans ficou com o Jake, da sala dela!

- Ouvi! Ta todo mundo comentando.

- Também, achei que a Sharpay nunca ia desistir do Troy.

- É - A garota deu um sorriso maldoso - Até que enfim ela se tocou que não tinha chance com o Troy.

- AHSUAUH Coitada.

- E ai, ficaram sabendo do Jake?

- Que ele pegou a Sharpay? Fiquei.

- Deu sorte ele, a Sharpay é gata.

Comentários. Fofoca. Logo todo mundo já estava sabendo que, no dia anterior, Sharpay e Jake haviam ficado. Sem exceção.

- Então, Troy! Soube da boa notícia?

- Qual?

- Sharpay e Jake, oras. Ta todo mundo comentando.

- Ah. Soube. - Troy respondeu. Não agüentava mais ouvir as pessoas comentando disso, já não bastava ele ter visto aquilo ao vivo. Ele não agüentava lembrar que Sharpay havia ficado com outro.

- Tá. Porque você não está comemorando?

- Comemorando?

- Troy! A Sharpay ficou com outro, ela desencanou de você! Não era isso o que você queria?

Chad o olhou, esperando alguma resposta ou alguma comemoração. Troy, que estava pegando alguns livros, fechou seu armário com força.

- Não mais. - Chad o olhou, surpreso. Não disse nada, sua cara já pedia alguma explicação. - Cara, eu to gostando da Sharpay.

- SHARPAY? Mas e a Gabriella?

- Eu... Droga, eu não gosto mais dela. Pra falar a verdade, acho que eu sempre gostei da Sharpay. Só que eu sou um idiota, demorei muito para perceber isso e agora, ela ficou com o Jake.

- Cara, eu não te entendo. Um dia você estava fugindo da Sharpay, hoje gosta dela? E porque você ainda está com a Gabriella? Quer fazer ela sofrer? Ela gosta de você. - Chad falou, com uma certa raiva.

Troy o olhou, irritado. Ele já sabia. Já sabia de tudo aquilo. Sabia que Gabriella o amava, sabia que era errado ficar com ela sem gostar dela sabia que, quando ela descobrisse, iria sofrer. Só não sabia o que fazer.

- Então, Troy? Vai ficar quieto?

- Escuta, Chad. Eu sei de tudo isso, eu só não sei o que fazer. Eu só não quero fazer a Gabriella sofrer.

- Você devia terminar com ela - Chad disse, sincero - Ela vai sofrer, mas ela sofreria mais se descobrisse que você está com ela sem gostar dela. Ela já está muito mau, porque você anda distante, sabia?

_Ela já está sofrendo._ Droga.

- É, deve ser melhor. - Ele já sabia que aquilo era o melhor, mas não fazia idéia de como fazer isso.

- E a Sharpay? O que você vai fazer?

Troy demorou a responder. Realmente, ele não fazia idéia. Só sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa para não perder ela para outro.

- Bom dia, Jake! - Sharpay acenou, se aproximando dele.

Havia acordado animada. Pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, havia conseguido ir dormir sem pensar em Troy. E quando chegou na escola, para sua surpresa, todos já sabiam que ela havia ficado com Jake. Ela se perguntou como eles sabiam. Podia ser por alguém da escola, que viu e espalhou, podia ser por Jake, que contou apenas para ganhar vantagem sobre os amigos, já que Sharpay era muito popular, poderia até ter sido por Troy se ele tivesse visto. Mas Sharpay achava que ele não havia visto e, por um lado, ela queria que ele tivesse visto, queria que ele soubesse como doía ver alguém que você gosta ficar com outro na sua frente. Por outro, queria que ele não tivesse visto, mas ela não sabia o porquê. Ela achava que, se ele tivesse visto, poderia desistir definitivamente dela, se é que, algum dia, ele a quis.

Balançou a cabeça. Enquanto ia em direção a Jake, percebeu que mais pessoas que o normal a observavam, e ela sabia muito bem o motivo. Todos queriam saber se ela ficaria de novo com Jake, ou algo a mais. Bom, isso nem ela sabia, mas ela sorriu. Afinal, Sharpay sempre gostou de estar sobre os holofotes.

- Bom dia. - Ele sorriu. - Bom, você já deve estar acostumada, mas pelo que percebi, somos as estrelas do colégio. - Brincou.

- AHSUA, é né. Te incomoda?

- Não. Aliás, to nem ai para o que esse povo pensa. - Ela sorriu. Jake era diferente de Troy, que sempre se importou com o que os outros pensavam, por mais que fingisse não ligar.

O sinal tocou. Sharpay e Jake se dirigiram para a sala, juntos. Quando estavam em frente à porta, Sharpay viu Troy, que também ia para a sala. Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes e Sharpay sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

Porque ela sempre tinha que se sentir desequilibrada quando via Troy?

Ele olhou para Jake, com um olhar irritado, que foi correspondido com um sorriso sacana de Jake. "Você perdeu ela.", era o que Jake parecia dizer. Troy entrou, em silêncio.

- Ahn, oi, Troy. - Ele olhou. Gabriella. Logo se lembrou do que Chad havia dito.

- Oi! - Ele sorriu. Não tinha o porquê agir estranho com ela. - Faz tempo que a gente não se fala, né?

- É... Você, bom, sumiu. - Gabriella riu do seu próprio comentário. Mesmo estando na mesma escola, eles mal estavam se vendo.

- É, né. Desculpa... - Chad passou por trás de Gabriella e olhou Troy. Troy sabia muito bem o que Chad queria dizer. - Gabriella, eu tenho que falar com você.

- Já estamos nos falando, Troy. - Ela sorriu, fraco.

- Bom, não aqui. Em outro lugar, só a gente.

- Tá. - Ela olhou para o chão. Nessa hora, a professora entrou na sala e Gabriella agradeceu a ela, mentalmente. No fundo, ela sabia sobre o que Troy queria falar.

- Sentem-se todo mundo!

Algumas horas depois, que pareceram mais uma eternidade, as aulas do dia acabaram.

Sharpay suspirou, aliviada. Passou a maior parte da aula conversando com Jake, mas a sensação de que Troy estava a observando havia deixado-a tensa durante todas as aulas.

Troy correu para fora da sala, indo para o armário de Gabriella. Cinco aulas haviam se passado e ele ainda não havia descoberto como terminar com sua namorada.

Gabriella, diferente de Troy e Sharpay, não comemorou com o fim das aulas, ao contrário, sua vontade era de se trancar naquela sala de aula. Sentia que, se fosse falar com Troy, a relação entre eles nunca mais seria a mesma.

Ela correu para o seu armário, na esperança de não encontrar com Troy e ir embora, dando alguma desculpa a ele depois, mas não conseguiu. Troy já estava lá, a esperando.

- Ei, Troy. - Ela forçou um sorriso.

- Vou te acompanhar até em casa, posso? - Gabriella concordou, pegando suas coisas.

Os dois saíram, em silêncio. Aquele silêncio irritante e constrangedor que todos odeiam. Gabriella suspirou, parando.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou.

- Troy, o que você ia me falar?

- Ah, isso... - Ele não sabia, não sabia como falar com ela sem maguá-la. Mas não podia continuar com isso. - Eu...

- Você quer terminar comigo? - Ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos. Já sentia vontade de chorar. Ele a olhou, surpreso. - Não fique surpreso, eu meio que... Já imaginava isso.

- Como?

- Hm, você tem andado tão distante, tão diferente. Não me liga, a gente não sai mais, nem nada. Ai eu pensei que era isso e... Acho que eu acertei, não é? - Ela sorriu, fraco. Não, ela não podia chorar na frente dele. Não queria.

- É... Desculpa.

- Me diz - Ela tentava segurar as lágrimas - Me diz o que mudou, porque mudou?

- Gabriella, - Troy respirou fundo. Não havia jeito. Não tinha como ele contar a verdade para ela sem maguá-la. Então, se não tinha jeito, que ele contasse a verdade agora, ao menos doeria menos para ela - eu estou gostando da Sharpay.

- Ah - Ela sussurrou, mordendo seu lábio inferior, em mais uma tentativa de segurar suas lágrimas. Ele a olhava, como se esperasse que ela falasse alguma coisa, o que ela não fez. Se ela falasse algo, ela sabia que iria chorar.

- Gabriella. Me desculpa - Ela já não olhava mais nos olhos dele. Ela também não estava se importando em dar um sorriso falso. Ela só queria que aquela dor sumisse.

- Eu acho melhor ir indo... - Ela falou, com uma fraca voz de choro. Reparou que ele a olhava, preocupada - Eu to bem, não precisa se preocupar.

- Certeza? Eu... Não queria te magoar, mas eu também não podia ficar com você - Ele pausou - Gostando de outra.

Ótimo. Ela já não havia agüentado escutar uma vez, ele ainda repetia? Definitivamente Troy queria ver Gabriella desabar.

- Eu sei, eu entendo – Mentiu. Não entendia como Troy podia estar gostando de Sharpay sendo que antes, ele sempre fugia dela - Mas eu preciso ir.

- Tá, mas me fala, a gente vai continuar sendo amigos, não é? Mesmo sem estarmos juntos.

Por que ele tinha que ficar repetindo aquilo? Como se precisasse ver Gabriella mau. Ela se virou para ir embora. As lágrimas já começavam a rolar pelo seu rosto.

- Gabriella...

- ME DEIXA, TROY - Ela gritou, chorando. Ela não queria desabar na frente dele, mas não agüentava mais - Me deixa, tá legal? Não tem problema a gente terminar, se... Se você não gosta mais de mim, tá legal, só... Não precisa ficar me lembrando disso. Eu preciso de um tempo. E eu preciso mesmo ir... – Ela disse, indo embora em passos largos e rápidos para que Troy a alcançasse, sem dar a chance dele falar qualquer coisa. Sua visão já estava embaçada e ela se sentia suja, de tanta inveja e raiva que estava sentindo de Sharpay. Por que ele tinha que estar gostando dela? Ela, com aquele jeito metido e egoísta. Gabriella nunca gostou da idéia de que Troy se tornasse amigo de Sharpay. E, depois que isso aconteceu, tudo mudou entre eles. Por que ela não conseguiu, na hora, criar coragem e contar que a decisão de Troy a incomodava? Talvez ela não estivesse sofrendo tanto agora.

Gabriella não queria pensar em Troy. Precisava pensar, mas as lágrimas não paravam de cair, assim como as palavras de Troy não saiam de sua cabeça. _"Gabriela, eu estou gostando da Sharpay."_

Troy ficou a olhando ir. Ele se sentia mal por ela, não queria que ela sofresse tanto. Ela era alguém importante e ele queria, ao menos, ser amigo dela. Mas ele tinha feito o certo. Afinal, não podia ficar com ela agora, que tinha certeza de que gostava de Sharpay. E, agora sim, ele podia contar o que sentia para a loira.

_Eu não perdi ela, Jake._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HUASHUA me matem. Que capítulo podre. ;_; Não gostei, mas também não consegui pensar em nada melhor, só espero que algum ser iluminado goste. ._. Fic chegando ao fim, mas vocês sabem disso. Kissus :*


	8. Agora e Sempre

**Disclaimer: High School Musical e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sharpay e Troy.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Tentar te entender.**

**Capítulo oito: Agora e sempre.**

_Porque apesar de a idolatrarem, muitos tinham medo dela ou a consideravam antipática, mas ninguém tentava entendê-la. Ele resolveu tentar, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse que se afastar daquela que ele pensava ser seu grande amor._

-

-

-

"Residência dos Evans, quem deseja?"

"Ah, oi. É o Troy. A Sharpay está?"

"Está sim. Um minuto, vou chama-lá."

A empregada dirigiu-se até o quarto.

- Senhorita Sharpay? Telefone para você!

- Quem é?

- Troy, senhorita. Digo que você está?

Sharpay a olhou, surpresa. Troy? O que ele queria? Agora que ela estava se sentindo melhor... Ela pensou, por um minuto, em não atender o rapaz, mas não conseguiu. Só de saber que ele estava do outro lado da linha, a loira sentia seu coração acelerar. Pegou o telefone e, assim que a empregada saiu do quarto, o atendeu.

"Troy?"

"Sharpay!", ele suspirou, meio aliviado. "Tudo bom?"

"Er, tudo."

Um silêncio se formou. Depois de um tempo, Sharpay decidiu quebrá-lo.

"Hm, Troy?"

"Sim."

"Você ligou para ouvir minha respiração?", ela brincou. Ele riu.

"Ah, verdade! Bom, talvez.", ele disse, confuso. "Bom, na verdade... Eu queria convidar você pra sair, digo, eu preciso muito conversar com você."

"Conversar?", Sharpay disse, com a voz meio trêmula. "Eu... Não sei.", disse. Não iria agüentar mais um sofrimento.

"Por favor, Sharpay. Eu preciso mesmo falar com você. Eu não vou fazer você sofrer."

"Hm... Tá bom.", ela disse, meia insegura. "Quando?"

"Pode ser hoje? À noite?"

"Ah, na verdade... Hoje eu vou sair", ela pausou. "Com o Jake."

"AH. Certo.", ele disse, sem esconder o tom irritado.

"Bom... Amanhã, não vou fazer nada."

"Amanhã então.", ele disse, com um tom ainda irritado. "Eu passo na sua casa umas 19h00, pode ser?"

"Tudo bem.", Sharpay concordou. Ouviu seu irmão chamá-la. "Eu tenho que desligar, Troy."

"Ok. Até amanhã"

"Até."

Ela ia desligar o telefone, quando ele a chamou.

"Espera.", ele disse.

"Sim?"

"Eu terminei com a Gabriella, hoje."

Ele disse, dando tchau novamente e desligando o telefone, antes que Sharpay pudesse falar qualquer coisa. E ela não falaria. Não sabia o que falar.

Havia esperado muito tempo para escutar ele falar aquilo e, agora, não sabia o que fazer, ou o que falar. Não sabia nem ao menos o que pensar.

Tudo o que ela fez foi sorrir. E ela nem ao menos sabia o que iria acontecer no dia seguinte.

- Ei, Sharpay! - Jake acenava, chamando a atenção da loira.

- Oi, Jake. - Ela sorriu. Dirigiu-se até ele e foi cumprimentá-lo dando um beijo em seu rosto, mas Jake virou o rosto, fazendo com que Sharpay desse um selinho nele.

Ela fingiu não se importar.

- Então, que filme vamos ver? - Ele perguntou.

Sharpay deu uma longa olhada pelos filmes em cartaz, olhando cada uma das sinopses. Ela odiava assistir filmes irritantes. Optou por um de romance, que não parecia ser muito meloso. Não estava a fim de muito drama romântico.

- Esse. - Ela disse. Jake não reclamou por ser um filme de romance, afinal, a vontade dele não era de ver filme.

Foi comprar os ingressos e logo retornou. Eles entraram na sessão, que não estava muito cheia e conversaram até o filme começar.

- Argh. - Jake resmungou, na hora em que o casal se beijou pela primeira vez. - Que coisa clichê. - Sharpay riu, aquilo era tão típico.

- Shiu, Jake. É fofo, ok?

- Acontece que é bem melhor _praticar_ do que _assistir_ um beijo. - Ele disse, malicioso, aproximando-se de Sharpay.

- Deixa de ser tarado, Jake! - Ela riu.

Jake ia se aproximando mais e Sharpay não sabia o que fazer. Ela sentia algo por Jake, mas não era nada se comparado ao que sentia por Troy e, depois de falar com Troy, depois de ouvir da boca dele que ele havia terminado com Gabriella, ela não sabia o que fazer. Acreditava que tinha alguma chance com Troy por mais que soubesse que não devia acreditar nisso.

A loira desligou-se de seus pensamentos ao receber um beijo de Jake. Sem saber o que fazer, decidiu aceitar o beijo, afinal, ela não podia parar de aproveitar a vida, uma vez que não sabia o que o Bolton ia falar para ela.

Assim que acabou o filme, o "casal" comeu, conversou e se divertiu.

- Sharpay. - Jake a chamou, quando iam embora.

- Fala.

- Hum, eu sei que você gosta do Bolton e que, provavelmente, você não sente nada por mim, - Ele pausou. - mas eu já te disse que eu gosto de você e, nesses dias, tenho gostado mais ainda. Então, você quer namorar comigo?

- Como? - Ela perguntou, surpresa. Jake havia mesmo pedido aquilo?

- Não me faça repetir, por favor. - Ele brincou. - Já foi difícil ensaiar para falar isso.

Sharpay ficou em silêncio. Definitivamente ela estava confusa. Gostava de Jake, claro, e sabia que ele podia ser um ótimo namorado, mas... Ela amava Troy. Sempre amou e talvez sempre amasse. E talvez Troy a correspondesse. Ela sabia que não podia sonhar muito com isso, mas era inevitável. Ela não queria fazer uma besteira e aceitar namorar Jake precipitadamente. Ela podia perder uma pessoa que podia ser um ótimo amigo e, se tivesse que escolher entre ele e Troy, o segundo seria sua opção.

- Eu não sei, Jake...

- Troy?

- Bom, é... Sabe, eu gosto muito de você, sério. Mas eu ainda não esqueci o Troy e ele me disse que terminou com a Gabriella - Ela disse, sem conter um curto sorriso - e, eu odeio sonhar com isso, mas eu acho que ele gosta de mim. E eu não sei, amanhã vou falar com ele e eu tenho medo de que, - Ela pausou. - se eu aceitar namorar com você agora e depois ele falar que gosta de mim, eu possa perder você, sua amizade.

- Eu entendo, bom, na verdade, estou sentindo mais inveja do Bolton do que o normal. - Ela riu. Como ele conseguia brincar nessa hora? - Olha, eu realmente gosto de você e eu te entendo. Mas eu não quero desistir de você, então eu espero. Não vou te pressionar, se o Troy gostar de você, e ele seria um idiota se não gostasse, eu não vou deixar de falar com você por isso.

- Uau. Jake, você é tão legal. - Ela sorriu, meia surpresa. - Se eu não fosse uma idiota indecisa, certeza que você seria meu namorado! - Ela brincou.

- Haha, já é alguma coisa. - Ele sorriu. Nessa hora, o carro de Sharpay chegou. - Ah, olha. Normalmente eu não me contentaria com isso mas, eu aceito ficar em segundo plano. O pedido ainda tá valendo. - Ele piscou.

Sharpay riu, se sentindo um pouco mal. Queria poder não gostar de Troy e sim de Jake, mas não podia ser injusta com Jake e namorar com ele, sem realmente amá-lo.

A vida as vezes podia ser complicada.

Sábado, 19h00. Sharpay desceu as escadas, assim que escutou a campanhia tocar. Sabia que era Troy. Ela, por mais incrível que parecesse, vestia uma roupa simples, uma saia de prega rosa e uma blusa branca sem muitos detalhes e apenas um colar como enfeite. Os cabelos soltos. Estava tão nervosa que havia até perdido a vontade de se arrumar.

- Oi, Troy. - Ela sorriu.

- Oi! - Ele tirou a mão dos bolsos. - Vamos?

- Vamos, mas pra onde?

- Andar. Tudo bem?

- Ok.

Eles andaram, em silêncio por algum tempo. Troy sabia que era ele quem devia tomar a iniciativa da conversa.

- Sharpay. - Ele parou. A garota parou, logo depois.

- Hm?

- Eu terminei com a Gabriella.

- Bom, eu sei. - Ela falou, tentando não sorrir. Foi impossível.

- É, - Ele a olhou, decidido. Ele gostava dela e era com ela que ele queria ficar, não tinha mais dúvidas disso. - E quer saber por quê? Porque eu gosto de você. Não, gostar não, eu amo você. Acho até que sempre amei, só demorei para descobrir isso.

- Troy! - Ela falou o nome dele como um sussurro. Suas pernas tremeram. O que ele acabara de falar era o que Sharpay sempre sonhou em ouvir.

Ele sorriu, aproximando-se de Sharpay e pressionando seus lábios sobre os dela. Sharpay sentia seu coração bater forte. Aquela sensação, ah, como ela gostava. No fim, nenhum beijo de Jake se comparava aos de Troy.

- Eu quero você pra mim, porque eu realmente gosto de você. - Ele disse, com o rosto próximo ao dela. - E eu não quero te ver com mais ninguém.

- Isso é sério? - Sharpay se afastou um pouco dele. - Sinceramente, Troy, eu amo você e você sabe disso. Mas eu não quero ficar contente agora, se depois você ver que não me ama de verdade e voltar com a Gabriella.

Isso podia cortar todo o clima romântico. Sharpay não estava nem ai. Não queria correr nenhum risco de sofrer novamente por causa de Troy.

- Nunca falei tão sério, acredite. Eu também não vou voltar com a Gabriella, não é ela quem eu quero.

Ela abraçou Troy, rindo baixo. Ele a olhou, confuso.

- Desculpa, é que é difícil de acreditar. - Ela sorriu. - Eu quis tanto que você falasse tudo isso pra mim e, agora, você diz.

- E quem disse que eu acabei?

- Uhn?

- Sharpay, você quer namorar comigo?

Pronto. Tudo o que Sharpay sempre quis, sempre sonhou.

Sharpay se esqueceu de Jake, Gabriella, tudo. Não importava o que ela havia chorado, nem nada. Era ela e Troy, e aquilo já era o suficiente para deixar ela feliz e se esquecer de tudo.

Desculpa, Jake, mas o coração de Sharpay já tinha dono.

- Sim, eu quero.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Último capítulo da fic. Tirando o fim dramático, eu até que gostei. Espero que vocês gostem. :D E pra falar a verdade, eu até pensei um pouco em terminar a Sharpay com o Jake, mas meu vício por troypay falou mais alto ;; 3

Vai ter epílogo então a fic não acabou. Vou tentar não demorar com o epílogo, já que ele deve ser curto. :D


	9. Eu só quero estar com você

**Disclaimer: High School Musical e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sharpay e Troy.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Tentar te entender.**

**Epílogo: Eu só quero estar com você.**

_Porque apesar de a idolatrarem, muitos tinham medo dela ou a consideravam antipática, mas ninguém tentava entendê-la. Ele resolveu tentar, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse que se afastar daquela que ele pensava ser seu grande amor._

-

-

-

- Então é isso? - Jake perguntou.

Sharpay havia acabado de contar para ele que estava com Troy.

- É.

- Cara, - Jake coçou a cabeça. - Isso está me incomodando mais do que eu imaginei. Mas você está feliz, não?

- Sim. - Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. - Desculpa, Jake.

- Não, não. - Ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela. - Eu disse que não ia deixar de ser seu amigo nem nada, não é? Então, eu cumpro o que eu digo.

- Obrigada. - Sharpay o abraçou. - Você é um ótimo amigo.

- Eu amo você. - Ele declarou. Sharpay o olhou, surpresa, mas ignorou, só sorrindo. Sabia como Sharpay se sentia e, exceto por algumas mudanças, há alguns dias atrás ela estava na mesma situação que ele.

Por isso e por gostar muito de Jake, ela havia decidido não dar nenhum tipo de esperança para ele.

- Não gosto de ver você conversando com ele.

- Ai, Troy. Você sabe que ele é meu amigo.

- Um amigo que quer ser mais que isso.

- E dai? Quem eu amo é você. - Ela deu de ombros. Não gostava muito de pensar que Jake gostava dela, afinal, não sabia se ele sofria ou não.

- Hunf, continuo não gostando com a cara dele.

Sharpay sorriu, dando um selinho rápido em Troy.

- Esquece isso, Troy. Além do mais, ele é meu melhor amigo, eu não vou parar de falar com ele.

- Isso é que me incomoda. - Ele a beijou. - Mas eu te amo.

Gabriella via aquela cena sem se mexer. Só tinham se passado alguns dias desde que Troy terminara com ela e ela ainda não havia se recuperado. Ver aquela cena era só mais um motivo de tristeza para ela e, logo, sentiu seus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas.

- Droga. - Murmurou, indo em direção ao banheiro. - Ele não gosta mais de você, Gabriella. Esquece isso.

Ela molhou seu rosto, arrumou o cabelo, tentou forçar algum sorriso e saiu do banheiro, olhando para baixo. Ela não conseguia nem ao menos fingir que estava tudo bem, afinal, não estava. Para ela não estava. Diferente dela, Troy parecia estar muito feliz com Sharpay, qualquer um podia ver, inclusive ela.

Sentiu até um pouco de raiva deles. De Troy, de Sharpay. Ele sempre demonstrou não gostar de Sharpay, do jeito dela, sempre disse que amava Gabriella e, agora, havia a trocado pela loira. Sharpay sempre vez de tudo para separar o ex-casal e conseguiu. E Troy sabia de todas essas armações.

Sharpay estava certa, ser boazinha realmente não levava a nada.

- Desculpa. - Gabriella disse, ao esbarrar com alguém. - Josh?

- Ah, foi mal. - Josh, o aluno um ano mais velho que Gabriella, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, era alto e jogava junto com Troy no time de basquete. - Er, você estava chorando?

- Não. - Ele riu. - Ah, ta, não convenceu.

- Não. - Josh sorriu. - Dia difícil?

- Você não sabe o quanto. - Ela sorriu, triste.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, é por causa do Troy?

- Eu podia tentar mentir, mas não iria conseguir, então é.

- Ah, - Josh passou o braço sobre os ombros de Gabriella, fazendo-a ficar surpresa. - eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo mal por causa dos dois, mas você supera. Tenho certeza que você encontra alguém melhor do que o Troy.

- É, talvez. - Gabriella parecia desanimada.

Troy havia sido o cara mais perfeito que ela já conheceu. Ia ser difícil esquece-lo, ainda mais encontrar alguém que pudesse ficar no lugar dele.

- Ânimo! Quer saber, - Ele se separou dela. - quer sair comigo hoje?

- Eu não acho que quero me envolver com alguém tão cedo.

- Então, sem compromisso nenhum, como amigos. Que tal?

- Acho que tudo bem, mas como amigos, certo?

- Isso. Dois amigos que vão se divertir hoje a noite no bar. - Gabriella o olhou. - Digo, no shopping.

Ela riu.

Talvez Josh fosse apenas alguém querendo sair com uma garota que estava vulnerável ou talvez ele só fosse um cara legal que não gostava de ver garotas chorando. Não importava. Com segundas intenções ou não, ele parecia um ótimo amigo.

E talvez fosse só disso que Gabriella precisasse.

Troy e Sharpay caminhavam pelo shopping, de mãos dadas. Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir e ele estava feliz com aquilo. Já estavam completando um mês de namoro e, mesmo sendo pouco tempo, para eles era muito importante.

- Eu quero poder passar muito mais tempo que um mês com você, Troy.

- Eu também. - Eles se sentaram na pracinha que havia no shopping. Ele a beijou. - Eu te amo.

Aquela era uma das áreas mais românticas do shopping e, pelo fato de só se encontrarem lá casais, não era tão movimentado, afinal os solteiros não queriam segurar vela, e os namorados estavam mais preocupados com eles mesmos do que com outros casais.

- Eu esperei esse tempo, porque eu admito que, no dia em que eu te pedi em namoro, pensei que você não fosse aceitar, - Ele tirou uma caixa do bolso. - Mas agora, eu só quero que você saiba que eu to muito feliz por estar com você.

Troy entregou a ela a caixa. Ela o olhou, surpresa. Pegou a caixa e a abriu, vendo um colar, com as letras S e T separadas por um pequeno coração.

- Pensei em anéis, mas eles são tão comuns.

- É lindo, Troy! Juro, eu amei. - Ela o pegou. - Põe pra mim?

- Pronto. - Ele disse, ainda de costas para Sharpay. Aproximou-se do ouvido dela e sussurrou. - Eu te amo.

- Isso vai parecer muito clichê, mas eu nunca me senti tão feliz.

Ela se virou, ficando próxima a ele.

- Eu te amo, Troy, agora e sempre.

E eles selaram seus lábios, com as mãos entrelaçadas, mais uma vez.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

É isso. Depois de algum tempo escrevendo a fic, finalmente eu consegui acabar ela. Terminei com um final meio meloso demais, mas eu gostei. Adorei escrever a fic, foi uma das que eu mais gostei entre as que eu já escrevi. *-* Fiquei em dúvida sobre o fim da Gabriella, já que eu odeio ela e, por mim, ela acabava morrendo q Mas, pro bem da fic (Ia ficar muito zuado se eu escrevesse tudo que eu queria que acontecesse com a Gabriella/Vanessa o_o) eu decidi deixar um finzinho "médio" pra ela, afinal, vocês podem imaginar ela esquecendo o Troy e tendo um belo romance com o Josh, ou pode acabar sozinha, desiludida e chorando depois de ver que Josh é um aproveitador, que é como eu prefiro. :D Deixo vocês pensarem um fim (triste, eu espero q) pra ela. :B

O Jake também. Não coloquei ele com ninguém nem nada, ia ser estranho demais ele já estar com outra pessoa, depois de falar tanto que gostava da Sharpay, então, deixei ele não tão feliz e contente continuando como amigo-causador-de-ciumes da Sharpay 

Obrigada todo mundo que deixou review, eu achei que ninguém ia ler essa fic então eu to de boa. HAHUAHUA

É isso. Quem quiser ler outra fic ZASHLEY minha, tenho uma que ainda ta no começo, e que por enquanto ta postada no geocities, mas eu acho que vou trazer pro :B

.com/kikyou_

Tchau! :D


End file.
